


Final Fantasy XIII Series Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: HopexReaderxNoel. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Werewolf!Caius being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Lightning having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [NSFW][HC] Hope, Office Sex

**Author's Note:**

> "When Hope is director and all: before, during, and after office sex?"

** Hope, Office Sex **

** **

# ~

_**Before** _

  * He’s going to be too focused on his work to initiate it.
  * But you’re out to change that.
  * You have to physically touch him to get him to give you a decent amount of attention. Your words don’t really register with him, as his mind is always elsewhere.
  * You walk up behind him, rubbing his shoulders and feeling his tension. He sighs.
  * “That feels really nice.”
  * You feel the tension in his shoulders slowly releasing, and he rolls his head back onto your stomach.
  * You do this for a minute before rubbing your hands down his chest and over his stomach.
  * He lets out a groan. A sexy groan.
  * “I really should finish this work.”
  * Oh, but you insist.



_**During** _

  * You keep moving your hand down between his legs and rub him, getting him hard almost immediately.
  * “Ha.. you’re so persistent sometimes.”
  * “I can take a small break, I suppose. Lock the door.”
  * You do so, and walk back over to see him pulling his cock out of his pants.
  * He pats his lap with a smile on his face.
  * “Come on.”
  * You sit on his lap, kissing him. He (painfully slowly) trails his hands up your thighs, pushing your skirt out of the way.
  * He slides your panties aside, playing with you and toying with you for a moment. With his fingers.
  * “I’m sorry, I need this right now.”
  * He can’t wait too long. You’re his stress reliever.
  * He lifts you up, placing you down on his cock.
  * He thrusts upward as you move your hips to connect with his.
  * He adores your neck, and will plants kisses over it the whole time.
  * He sighs and breathes heavily, but never says much during sex.



_**After** _

  * He will keep you in his lap, for a time.
  * He will press his forehead to yours and smile at you sweetly while rubbing your back.
  * “Thank you. I feel more relaxed now.”
  * Likes to run his fingers all over different parts of your body. Your sides, your arms, your thighs.
  * Will sometimes keep you in his lap and finish up whatever work he’s doing at the time.
  * He loves the feeling of you resting your head on his shoulder. While he finishes up, he will rub/rest his cheek against your head occasionally.




	2. [NSFW][Scenario] Hope, Jealous and Pouty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about during a meeting his S/O talked to his colleagues for a while and seemed to enjoy herself a lot and now he's jealous and pouty so his S/O shows him that she loves him?"

** Hope, Jealous and Pouty **

** **

_**Hope was actually jealous.** _

# ~

This meeting was unbelievably _boring_.

The only topics being discussed were things you were already aware of, being Hope’s girlfriend. He told you everything, so there was really no need for you to be here.

But you were a part of it too, and **had** to be there.

After the meeting was completed, you stayed behind to talk and chat with some of Hope’s colleagues. You at least had to _act_ like you were paying attention and hold up a conversation with them about the things that were discussed.

They were quite fun to talk to, if nothing else. You laughed and smiled, and certainly kept up an appearance. If only for Hope’s sake.

You didn’t want to make him look bad, after all.

When you finally left your conversation with them, and walked around the corner, you found Hope. He had his arms crossed and was pouting at you, only giving you a quick glance before looking away.

“What’s the matter?” You asked, trying to understand.

“It’s nothing.” He never met your gaze. He began walking toward the home you both shared. You tried to hold onto his hand, but he refused to let you.

“Hope, honestly. Why are you so upset with me? What have I done?” You asked, touching his arm lightly. He jerked it away, huffing at you. You were still trying to keep up with his long strides.

“You were getting too friendly with all of them. I didn’t want to see it.” Looking away, his white hair blew in the breeze just a bit, revealing the pain in his eyes momentarily. You sighed.

“Hope, we were only discussing work.. I promise.” As you both reached the front door of the home you shared, you stopped him by grabbing onto his arms.

“Hope..” Reaching up, you held his face in your hands and kissed him gently. His soft lips didn’t move at first. Gradually, he began kissing you back, letting his tongue explore your mouth. His hand found your lower back, pulling your body more into his. Your fingers lost themselves in his soft hair. Pulling away to catch your breath, you saw that look in his eyes. Only momentarily, but you caught it.

_Lust._

“You have no reason to be so jealous.” Gently, you rubbed his cheek with your thumb.

“I’m not.” He pushed your hair out of your face with his fingers, lightly brushing your forehead.

“Yes you are. But that’s okay.” You brought him into a hug, as tightly as you could squeeze him. “It’s okay. I love you, and only you Hope. I swear it.” Remembering that look you saw in his eyes, you couldn’t help but smirk. “I will prove it to you. Right now.”

You fumbled with your keys and finally unlocked the front door. It swung open, hitting the wall behind it. You pushed it shut.

Before you realized it, Hope was on you. He walked toward you, never skipping a beat. His hand planted on your hip as he lead you to a nearby desk, never taking his eyes off of yours. After he gave you a gentle shove, you sat down on top of it as he wanted. His mouth went straight to your neck, letting his hot breath wash over you. Each of his hands were planted on your knees, slowly moving upward.

_Painfully. Painfully slow._

“You are so..” He couldn’t complete his sentence. He kissed your neck, ever so lightly sucking on it each time he planted another kiss. For the longest time, he continuously rubbed his hands on your inner thighs, getting so _close_ to your panties but never actually touching you.

“Hope, please..” You were prepared to do any begging it would take to get him to touch you.

“Please what?” He smiled against your skin.

“Please touch me.” His hand then quickly slid the rest of the way up, finally touching you through your panties. His finger moved up and down your slit, you panties getting soaked in the process. He stopped, only to slide them to the side and rub you more.

“Does this belong to me too?” He asked, knowing damn well that it did.

_Did he actually say that?_

“Yes..” Breathlessly, you then threw your head back and moaned loudly before reaching to grab his head and pull him into a kiss. He took his hand away, making you whimper into the kiss. You heard him undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

“I can’t wait, I can’t.” You felt the tip of his cock right outside of your hole. He was completely unable to restrain himself. He began, inch by inch, slowly inserting himself into you. “Oh, oh.. God..” He started pumping without giving you any warning. He was the perfect length to hit that sweet, _delicious_ spot. The desk began smacking against the wall with his thrusts.

“Hope! Hope..” All you could think to say was his name. Pulling your body close to his by your lower back once more, he pulled your face close to his. He looked directly into your eyes as his thrusts became erratic and out of rhythm. Moving his hand between your legs, he moved his finger over your clit hurriedly.

_He wanted you to cum with him._

No words were spoken as that familiar heat built inside of your stomach. Your body tensed up, shivering and shaking as you held onto his jacket as tightly as your hands would allow. You clenched onto him as your orgasm washed over you, making him hiss and stop his movements. As he came, you could feel him pulsing inside of you. He gave gentle thrusts every so often to milk himself completely.

His breathing was still irregular and heavy as he pressed his forehead to yours and kissed you lovingly. You began to move your body, but he held you in place.

“No, stay. I want to stay just like this.” He kept his now softening cock inside of you.

“Okay. And Hope? I love you. You’re the only man for me.” You smiled at him.

“I love you too.” He kissed your forehead. “But I wouldn’t mind another demonstration of you showing how much you love me.” He gave you a sweet and innocent smile. It didn’t take long before you felt him getting hard again, slowly growing inside of you.

“Again?” You smirked.

“Again.”


End file.
